


3 Weeks

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the reader gets pregnant with Deans baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

3 weeks. You were 3 weeks late. You’d constantly checked and checked and checked to see if you could spot the slightest bit of blood, but nothing. The thought of what this could mean both scared and excited you but the only problem would be telling Dean.

Your hands shook nervously as you placed the long carboard packaging onto the gas shop counter, Sam was around near the food and vegatables to pick up some snacks for the road so you had to be quick. “That’ll be £4.50” the young boy behind the counter said calmly after eyeing Sam behind you, you rummged through your purse for the exact change so you wouldn’t have to hang around “So, uh, you and him starting a family?” he cashier said a little bit too loudly for comfort.

You laughed slightly “No not him, it’s the other one in the Impala out there” you replied, pointing out to where Dean sat “You mean the one that’s blaring ‘Eye of the Tiger’ and dancing like a maniac?” he snorted “Yeah, that’s the one” you smiled brightly handing him the money “But he doesn’t know yet so wish me luck”.

You picked up your things and turned for the door but bumped into Sam “Who doesn’t know what?” he asked raising an eyebrow with arms full of vegatables “Uhhh..” you stuttered as you stuffed the test into your pocket “Nothing” you quickly said while pushing past him and heading for the door. 

You watched Sam pay for the food through the window, tapping your foot impatiently, you had to get back to the bunker so you could finally know. 

As he started to leave the shop you quickly turned and started heading towards the car, only to be lanked back by your arm “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Sam said wiggling the test inbetween his index finger and thumb “Sam!” you yelped, grabbing the test and putting it back in your pocket where it belonged “How did you-” “I stole it out of your pocket as you walked out the shop, how could you not tell me or Dean about this?!” he raised his voice sounding hurt by your secrecy.

"Can we just keep this between us? Atleast until I know then I will tell him I promise" you begged him, he opened his mouth to speak but you interupted him "Please, Sammy. I’m begging you" you fluttered your eyelashes at him while giving him the puppy dog eyes that he had taught you "Fine, but you promise to tell me as soon as you know" he said harshly pointing a finger at you, you just violently nodded your head and flung your arms around him in a hug, trying not to hit the paper bag of food in his hand.

The ride back in the Impala was full of leather squeaks of the interior of the car from your nervous or frightened shuffling, which one it was you werent sure yet.

You could see Sam staring at you through the mirror to keep an eye on you. “Put some music on” you accidently demanded. You gently swayed your head to the sound of One by Metallica as you saw the famillar white painted tree that told you that you weren’t far from home.

"Babe, you okay? You’ve seemed weird all day" Dean said turning his head round to look at you for a second, you put on your best happy voice and replied with "Yeah, fine. I just feel a bit sick" as a cover up… but now that you had said it, it was like a curse, you started to feel a deep sickness build up inside your stomach.

You rolled down the window a crack to get some fresh air into your lungs but that only seemed to feed your illness more “Pull over” you slightly shouted “What?” Dean replied “Just do it” Sam answered for you. 

As the Impala came to a holt, you threw yourself out of the door and fell onto your hands and knees spewing vomit as you did. Sam wasn’t far behind you “Oh, Y/N” he whispered as he collected your hair up in one of his bit hands and held it out of your face, while rubbing your back with his other hand.

Dean was quick to follow Sams lead, although he just stood there nearly in tears watching his baby in pain.

Once you had stopped chucking your guts up and finally found your feet with Sam’s aid, Dean came running to your side holding you in an imbrace that had your head in the crevis between his shoulder and neck. ”Sammy, will you drive us the rest of the way. I’m riding in the back” Dean said as you looked up at him weakly.

The 10 minutes left of the journey home you had your head rested on Deans lap as he played with your hair to try and comfort you in some way - although it was just making you want to tell him of your suspisions even more, but you couldnt, not yet. Not until you knew.

When you eventually got to the bunker, Dean helped you walk to the bathroom which you claimed that your were ‘going to freshen up’.

~~~Sam’s P.O.V~~~

After he had told Dean that he would keep an eye on Y/N while he unpacked the rest of gear from the car, he stood with his shoulder against the wall next to the bathroom door.

He wanted to give Y/N some privacy but he needed to know, it was like when someone told you in school that someone had said something about you but they wouldn’t tell you who said it, but this was worse than that. He might be an uncle!

It became increasingly hard not to say something to Dean, every time he passed him in the corridor the words came closer and closer to the end of his tongue. 

"Is it safe" her voice said softly from the other side of the door "Yeah. All clear" he answered. The door slowly opened a crack, only to reveal half of Y/N’s face "Well?" Sam asked impatiently, he couldn’t tell by her smile what the outcome was.

"Guess" she teased, slightly jumping on the spot "I dont know, just tell me" he said pushing the rest of the door open to reveal her entire figure "Guess!" he protested "I don’t know! Yes?" he said trying to get to her hand so he could see for himself.

"Yeah!" she replied. This made Sam stop and freeze "Yes? As in you are?" he wanted to clarify "Yes, Sam. I am" she confirmed, jumping into his arms with her hands around as he held onto the small of her back.

"You are what?" a deep growl came from behind them. Dean stood there with the last of the gear in his hands, staring at them as though they had gone mad. "Umm.." Y/N stuttered looking at Sam, that gave her a single nod, and then back to Dean.

"I’m pregnant."


	2. I have something to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Y/N go for their first ultrasound scan and find out something strange is happening to their baby.

Dean stood with his bare chest softly pressed against your back, you were holding your top up to examine your belly “Do you think I’m showing?” You whispered to Dean while resting your head on his shoulder “Y/N, you’re only 3 months” he laughed back at you, starting to rub gentle circles on your skin.

"You’re going to be a good dad Dean" you said turning around to face him, he took his hand and placed it against your face "I’m going to be the luckiest man in the world. I have one gorgeous girl and I’m about to have another one" he smiled with work tear in his eyes."So you think it will be a girl do you?" You said as you raised an eyebrow at Dean "Well, I’m hoping" his smile became brighter."Guys, do you have to do that in here?" Sam said through his hands that were over his face. You realised you were in a doctor’s surgery and it would probably be best to stop the gooey love act.You sat yourself down on Deans knee whilst you twiddled your thumbs nervously "It’ll be okay" Dean comforted you as he placed his hands over your fingers so you couldn’t move them anymore.

"Mrs Y/L/N" the nurses voice called, you shot up nervously and looked at Dean who was still sitting down on the seat. As Dean got up he took your hand into his "Come on then" he said, kissing your hand and giving you his special smile.

You walked towards the room glancing back at Sam who gave you a cheery thumbs up then pulled his laptop out of his bag. You then looked up at Dean; Dean Winchester. The father of your baby.

You smiled sheepishly as Dean knocked on the door “I’m scared” you whispered, pulling on Deans hand “What of?” Dean said, caressing your hand with his thumb “Everything will be fine, I promise” his eyes flashed a vibrant green which told you all would be fine.

"Y/N Y/L/N?" the nurse asked and you nodded, coming across all shy. What if she thought you were too young to be having a child? You looked back up at Dean, just seeing his gorgeous face told you that you were making the right decision.

Soon you were sat on the white reclined chair with your top folded up just under your bra line and tissue tucked into your trousers. “This is going to be slightly cold” the nurse said before placing the scanner on the bottom of your stomach and moving the gel around until it covered the entire bottom of your stomach.

As the scanner rubbed gently against your stomach you tried your hardest not to squirm or jolt from the tickle it left.

"Are you sure you’re 3 months?" the nurse asked confused, you chuckled slightly "Well, yeah" you looked at Dean filled with concern but you tried to laugh it off so you didn’t upset him.

"Is there a problem?" Dean asked, still holding onto your hand tightly.

"Yes, everything is fine" she pressed a button on the side of the monitor then took the scanner away "It’s just the baby seems to be 6 months not 3 months in growth, are you certain that you’re 3 months?" the nurse now looked at you as though she was begging for you to say you had made a mistake.

"Defiantly" you nodded. 

"I’ll have to check this with the doctor then just to be sure" she continued, rubbing the gel off of your stomach. "I’ll be back in a second" she added before promptly leaving the room.

You didn’t know whether to cry or to laugh. 

"I’m sorry" a low voice said as they entered the room "I think I have some explaining to do" Castiel’s voice vibrated through the room.


End file.
